The present invention relates to a separator for positioning magnets in motors, and particularly motors for disk storage spindles which require precise axial and radial positioning of the magnets within the housing or the shaft of such spindles.
Present motors of the above type include magnets which are either bonded or potted in place. Expensive tools are required for precise positioning of the magnets within their housings. Moreover, difficult to handle adhesives or potting agents are commonly employed, and these materials can flow into undesirable locations unless careful precautions are taken. Adhesives and potting agents, to be rapidly hardened, must be supplied with heat from ovens, and this introduces yet another expensive operation. Furthermore, once they are fixed in place, the magnets can be checked only on the structural part, which can no longer be removed. Moreover, the necessity for maintaining extremely clean conditions is a general characteristic of motors and particularly motors for disk storage spindles. Prior art methods for fabricating such motors make such conditions difficult to attain and to maintain.